


you're driving me wild

by bi_lovely



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, alex should really get a haircut more often, brb bathing in holy water, lin avert your eyes, pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_lovely/pseuds/bi_lovely
Summary: Alex gets a haircut. John gets turned on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look at me writing some straight up sin!
> 
> But yay I finally posted a one shot that isn't part of a series that'll make you wait for 108 years for the second part to ;) enjoy this sin and I'll see you all in hell!!!

John went to the kitchen when he heard the front door open and close. “Hey, Alex, what are you thinking for dinner? I’m kind of in the mood for pizza but I don’t —”

John froze when he saw Alex standing there on the mat in front of the door. “Um, Alex?” he said. “What — what happened?”

“I got a haircut,” Alex said in a small voice. 

And yes, he  _ certainly did  _ get a haircut. Alex’s hair which was usually pulled into a tight ponytail or thrown into a messy bun or resting on his shoulders definitely wasn’t long enough for any of that anymore. Now, it was cut close to his scalp on the sides and was longer on top. 

“Well?” Alex raised his eyebrows. “Are you going to say anything?”

“I — I don’t know what to say,” John said and  _ damn,  _ why was his mouth so dry? It was just a haircut, right? 

Except it wasn’t. Alex had shaved his goatee too and  _ Jesus Christ,  _ he was  _ so hot.  _

“What do you think?” Alex stuck his hands firmly on his hands. “What do you think of the hair and the — you know — I shaved — just — what do you think?”

“Holy shit,” John breathed, striding across the room. “Holy  _ shit _ ,” he said said again, sliding his fingers into Alex’s hair. It used to be so easy grab fistfuls of his long dark hair, but now that it was shorter he had to grasp hard at it. 

John yanked Alex toward him by his hair and kissed him deeply, licking into his mouth and pressing his whole body against Alex.

“I take it you like it, then?” Alex laughed against John’s mouth. 

“ _ Shit _ , Alex, it’s so fucking hot,” John breathed and took Alex’s bottom lip between his teeth, drawing a high pitched whine out of Alexander. 

“You think so? Really?” Alex said while John was busy pressing their bodies closer and closer together, practically trying to mold them into one person. Alex rutted helplessly against John’s leg because _ damn  _ when John got really turned on like this — when John just got  _ wild  _ like this — it was so extremely sexy. “Because I wasn’t so sure about it, you know. I started to regret it on the drive home.”

“No,” John shook his head, grabbing onto Alex’s shoulders and steering him to the kitchen table to push him into a chair. “No, Alex, do not regret this. This is —” he leaned down and kissed him again, “ — so  _ so  _ hot, my god, Alex, you have no fucking clue,” he breathed out as he dropped to his knees and palmed at the bulge in Alex’s jeans. 

“ _ John _ ,” Alex moaned. “John,  _ please. _ ” 

“So hot,” John grinned up at him, unbuttoning Alex’s jeans with masterful fingers, yanking down the zipper and sliding the jeans down until they were pooled at Alex’s ankles. 

John leaned into Alex’s lap, mouthing at his half hard cock through the fabric of his boxers. Alex’s breath gradually grew heavier and heavier while John began pulling his boxers off of him a an agonizingly slow pace.

“Please, John,” Alex whined desperately, but it didn’t affect John in the slightest. John kept right on, unclothing Alex at a snail’s pace until Alex shouted, “ _ John! _ ”

“Yes, love?” John looked up at him with a smirk and his breath got caught in his throat as a wave of surprise at just how hot his boyfriend was with short hair washed over him all over again. 

“Please, John,  _ please, _ ” Alex begged and John’s smirk just grew more prominent. 

John tilted his head back a little bit, staring up at Alex through lidded eyes in a teasing sort of way as he yanked the boxers down to meet his jeans in one swift movement. He leaned into Alex’s lap again and pressed a chaste kiss to the tip of his dick. 

Alex groaned, “John, please,  _ please _ .”

“What do you want Alex?” John grinned tauntingly. “Do you want my mouth, baby?” he asked before wrapping his pink lips, swollen from all the kissing, around the head and staring up at Alex through his long lashes. 

“ _ Shit _ , John!” 

John pulled off with an obscene  _ pop _ and laughed, “Is that want you want, baby girl? You want me to suck you while I look up at you? While I can’t take my eyes off that hot new haircut of yours, right?” he reached up and ran his fingers through Alex’s hair. 

“Oh god, oh holy shit,” Alex gasped. “ _ Yes _ , John,  _ please. _ ”

John grinned again before he latched onto the tip and slowly lowered his mouth over Alex’s dick until his hit the base and he looked up at Alex again and  _ good god,  _ somehow the way he batted his lashes looked so goddamn innocent even with a cock down his throat. 

“Shit, John,” Alex hissed as John’s throat fluttered around his dick, “if you’re going to get this worked up over my hair then I might have to dye it or something,” and at that John made strangled sort of noise, pulled off Alex’s dick and choked. 

“I swear to fucking god, Alexander Hamilton, if you come home with dyed hair I will pin you down on the kitchen floor and fuck you until you can’t even remember your goddamn name,” John hissed. 

Alex breath hitched, “Well, that certainly sounds promising.” 

John grinned and sealed his mouth on Alex’s dick for a third time, beginning to move at a pace that was just so plainly unfair, Alex didn’t stand a chance — not with John staring up at him through his eyelashes that were so long you’d think they were fake while he bobbed his head up and down Alex’s dick. 

Alex dissolved so quickly in a stammering mess. Unfiltered praises for John poured from his mouth as if he were actually vomiting poetry about the perfection that was John’s mouth.

“I’m so close, John,” Alex moaned out, “oh,  _ holy shit,  _ I’m close — I’m close — I —”

Without taking his eyes off of Alex’s face, without even flinching, he swallowed around Alex, swallowed every drop that Alex spilled down his throat. 

“Oh, god, John,” Alex slumped back into the chair. “Now  _ that  _ was fucking hot.”

John pulled off of his softening cock and grinned. “Yeah?”

“Hell yeah,” Alex nodded, breathing heavy and labored. 

“Think you can go for round two?” John asked hopefully. “I’ve got a little problem of my own, you know.”

Alex grinned back at him, “Absolutely.”

John stood and leaned over Alex, “You’ve got to do shit to your hair more often,” he said. 

**“Trust me, I will,” Alex nodded before he pulled John down to kiss him deeply once more. **

**Author's Note:**

> Ok but this was actually really fun to write and I hope you liked it. If you did, kudos and comments are always a good self esteem boost (just sayin' *wink wink*).
> 
> If you have any prompts for one shots about these two dorks (or other dorks from the hamilsquad) please leave them in the comments below! I'm not promising that I will write it, but I'm saying it's a very serious possibility (also I really wanna fill some prompts so I'm hoping one of you will have something that'll spark some inspiration). 
> 
> All the love xx


End file.
